


Debt

by TwistedSkata



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSkata/pseuds/TwistedSkata
Summary: Nick tries to steal supplies from the wrong people. Now he has to pay a brutalizing debt.





	1. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds a supply house.

Nick Clark knew he shouldn’t be here. This place had clearly already been locked down by someone else. It was an isolated metal framed shed hidden deep within the rural woods. He knew he shouldn’t be here but he was not about to give it up. Nick stumbled upon it, while searching for gas to bring back to the trailer his mom and sister were waiting on. His sister tried to come with him, but Nick knew she would just slow him down. It was easier if he ventured out on his own. The cars exposed on the streets were all picked clean and syphoned of any gas remains. So Nick had to delve deeper and get creative with finding gas. He didn’t plan on going too far away from where his family parked the trailer they found. Less than a day’s walk. If he couldn’t find any gas, he was supposed to turn back and their group would continue forward on foot. They heard of a kingdom. They would go there. Nick had only been walking for five hours, when he saw the glaring tint of the metal roof in the woods bouncing off the sun. He followed the glare and scanned the area around the shed for any dead or hostiles. He didn’t see any threats, so he made his way to the shed and cased it. 

 

Four solid metal walls, a metal door and a boarded window. Nick crouched down and peeked through the boards on the window. It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. There was a generator inside sitting on top of a table. That meant there must be gas inside. There was food too. Canned goods, piled high on the floor near a cot on the ground. It looked like a military issued cot. There was two of them. There was something else in here too. Something that made Nick’s heart skip a beat. Pills! There were pill bottles – no less than a dozen- lined up under one of the cots. He couldn’t make out what the pills were, but they looked like prescriptions. He had to get a closer look! Nick could see a chained padlock on the inside of the metal door through the window. It just wasn’t fair! Who chained this place up? There was no one around! Nick had to get inside! He had to get the gas and pills! Hell, he would probably fill his backpack with as much of the canned food as he could too. 

 

Sweating with anxiety, Nick took another glance around the woods surrounding the shed. No one. If this place did belong to someone, they were long gone. Maybe it was a hidden military outpost? Maybe that’s where the cots came from? Nick knew there was no way he would be able to get in through the chained metal door. He would have to go in through the window. He didn’t have a crowbar to get the wooden boards off, but maybe he wouldn’t need it. He dug through his backpack and grabbed his spare hammer. He carefully pried the nails out of the boards and once they fell to the ground, he used the but of his pistol to shatter the remainder of the already broken glass. He climbed up into the window and glanced around the shed once he made his way inside. He was right. There was gas canisters here. They were on the other side of the generator. Four canisters. Two full, one half full and the other empty. Nick grabbed the half full container and was able to syphon the remainder of the gas that was in the generator. He briefly thought about taking the generator with him. It would certainly be a valuable aspect in trading. It was too heavy for him to carry. He decided after he returned to the trailer, he would direct the group to drive back here so they could pick it up. 

 

After setting the gas canisters by the window, Nick turned and went to the cot on top of the pills. His disappointment was immense, when he found most of the bottles were empty. The others were junk. No pain medications. There was one bottle of antibiotics that Nick shoved into his backpack. His mom would want these. Among the bottles, he found a small sandwich bag full of marijuana. He took that too. The canned goods were mostly beans. Nick didn’t care though. Food was food. Pork and beans, Green Breans, Pinto Beans, Black Beans, Baked Beans. The cans were noisy. Maybe that’s why Nick didn’t hear the men returning to their shed. He heard the crunch of boots on broken glass behind him, but it was too late. Nick turned only to be met with a shotgun in his face. He dropped his backpack onto the ground to put his hands up. 

 

“Who are you and what the hell do you think you’re doing breaking into my home and stealing my shit?!” The deep voiced man asked. He wasn’t military. Neither was the guy standing by the window aiming a rifle at him. “This piece of shit was trying to steal our gas, Sean!” The middle aged man with the thinning hair spit in disgust down at the canisters Nick had lined by the window.  
“I don’t want any trouble! I didn’t know anyone was living here!” Nick said.

 

“BULLSHIT! You pried the boards off my window! You knew this place was accounted for! Now you’re trespassing on private property, boy!” Rifle man growled. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll go!” Nick said.

“Dump the bag out, nice and slow!” Rifle said pointing toward Nick’s backpack.  
Nick bent down slowly and grabbed his backpack to dump out the canned beans, pills and weed he had taken.

“STEALING OUR BEANS! THIS THIEF WAS STEALING OUR BEANS AND MEDICINE!” Rifle shrieked in fury. 

“You can have it back! I’m sorry! I jus- I’ll go!” Nick tried again, putting his backpack back on. 

“No! You drop the bag! You leave it right there on the ground!” Shot gun Sean growled. 

Nick dropped it. “Fine! You can keep it!” He groaned. 

“Gimme your gun too! Kick it over here!” Rifle demanded, motioning toward the pistol Nick had sat aside on the cot while he was digging around under it for the pills.

“No, I need that!” Nick begged.

“You need it more than your life, boy?” Sean growled, reaching down and snatching the pistol off the cot. He tossed it over to rifle man.  
Sean was a menacing character. He was built like a bulldozer. Tall and round with both muscle and fat. He had a white beard and was bursting out of the muscle tank and dirty torn jeans he was wearing. He reminded Nick of a convict Santa clause. Nick tried to remain calm even though the two men had guns drawn on him. “I will die out there, without my gun.” Nick said calmly. 

“Well that’s just too damn bad! You should have thought about that before you tried to steal out shit! Now get the hell out of here, before my finger slips on this trigger!” Rifle demands. 

There was no bargaining with Rifle man. Nick looked at Sean. “Please...I’ll leave just…just toss my gun out the window to me. I need it! I’ll never make it back to my sister without my gun. She’s only five years old and I’m all she has left!” Nick lied, hoping to evoke sympathy from the rogue Santa.  
Sean smiled. An eerie smile. “Who said I’m letting you leave?” Sean asked. Nick glanced between Sean and Rifle man. “Please…you can’t…you can’t kill me. What about my sister? She needs me! She’ll die without me!” Nick panicked. 

“Oh, I’ll let you go back to your sister…but not until after you repay your debt.” Sean snickered. “Debt? What debt!? You already stole my gun and backpack! I don’t have anything else to give you!” Nick insisted. 

Sean lowered his gun. “Now that’s not true, is it?” Sean asked looking Nick up and down. Nick’s heart started to pound faster even though the gun went down. “What?” Nick asked. Sean was staring at his clothes. Nick’s tattered blood stained v neck grey shirt and ripped muddy denim pants overtop his once white sneakers that yellowed long ago. “Take your clothes off.” Sean said waving his shotgun at him. “You- you want my clothes?” Nick asked in disbelief. Was this guy crazy? He wanted him to leave with no gun and no clothes? He would die out there!

 

“TAKE THEM OFF!” Sean yelled, raising his gun again. “Ok! Ok! Relax! You can have them!” Nick finally agreed, slowly taking off his stained shirt. He tossed it aside on the cot and unzipped his pants, taking them down and tossing them too on the cot to his left. He kept a hand over his exposed genitals, embarrassed that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Boxers were the least of his worries since the apocalypse started. He kept his shoes on, hoping his shirt and pants would be enough to pay off his debt to the two men. Rifle man snorted, “Shoes too.” “WHAT?! You cant possible expect me to walk back barefoot!? It’s a five hour walk!” Nick complained. “Who said anything about you walking back?” Sean demanded. Nick was getting angry now. “I have given you EVRYTHING I have! You want the shoes? Take the fucking shoes!” Nick growled, kicking them off and across the room. “Can I go now?!” Nick spit, shaking in rage. 

 

“Bend over the bed.” Sean stated, pointing toward the cot. “What?” Nick asked, confused. “Lay face down on the bed, ass up.” Sean said. The merit of the situation, clicked into place, when Nick saw Rifle man lower his gun and grab at his belt buckle, giving his abrupt bulge a squeeze, before he started taking his belt off. “I’ll go first.” Rifle announced. Sean grinned. “He’s all yours, Theo.” Nick backed up against the wall, his hands still covering his genitals. “Wh-Whaat are you doing?!” Nick demanded, wide eyed as the two men began walking closer to him. “We have a saying back where I’m from…” Sean announced, keeping his shot gun pointed at Nick. “- Gas, grass or ass.” Rifle Theo finished with a smile as he got his belt off and began to lower his khakis. 

 

“You tried to steal our gas…you tried to steal our grass….now to get even, we get to fuck you up the ass.” Sean smiled. Nick panicked. Not thinking about the shotgun pointed at his head, Nick tried to run toward the empty window. Sean fired a warning shot into the ceiling, but Nick didn’t care. He had to get the hell out of that shed! He had to get as far away from these deranged rapists as possible! He wasn’t about to get gang raped! He would rather take his chances, naked and unarmed in the wasteland, than stick around that shed!  
He made it to the window, but before he could get up to go through it, he felt a massive blow to the back of his head. The but of Rifle man’s gun. Nick fell to the ground, his head swarming. His vision blurry. The second blow knocked him unconscious.


	2. Mudslinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is forced to pay off his debt.

Something wasn’t right. His wrist. There was something wrong with his wrists. They hurt. Nick tried to bring his wrists down to him, but something stopped him. A clinking noise. Wrapped around his wrists. Cold steel. Chains! His wrists were chained together! He opened his eyes, but couldn’t make sense of his surroundings. Where was he? This wasn’t the couch on the trailer! No, he had left the trailer. Left his group. He had made his way through the woods looking for gas. He found the shed. The beans. The men. The gun. Holy shit! 

Nick tried to get up, but realized there was a weight on top of him. A body. His first thought was that it was one of the dead. He shrieked, withering around on the cot, trying to force the body off of him. His realization, that it was alive, came after he heard the grunt from above him. “Oh, you awake now, princess?” Rifle man, Theo. He was the one laying on top of him. Theo rolled over onto the floor, leaving a nude Nick to shiver in the air on the cot. Nick’s ankles were chained together as well. He made his way up on his knees, but Theo shoved him roughly back down on to his stomach. Nick’s bare chest rubbed painfully against the rough surface of the cot.

“He’s awake, Sean! He’s all yours now!” Theo announced with a slap to Nick’s bare ass. The sting turned Nick’s ass cheek red and the sound echoed throughout the metal walls. Nick’s face turned the same shade the slap left. He clenched his fists. The tension of his fists clenching, traveled up Nick’s arms, down his spine and expanded at his backside. He could feel a cold sticky substance between his butt cheeks. He could feel more of the goo smeared across his butt cheeks and on the back of his upper thighs. Nick knew Theo had sodomized him, while he was unconscious. He could feel the aching in his bowels. The pain was immense, but Nick refused to show weakness to his rapist. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together. He had to think of a way to break free from his chains. He would break free and grab one of the guns. He didn’t care which. Whichever one he could get his hands on first!

 

He fantasized about grabbing one of the guns and blowing Theo’s brains out all over the back of the shed wall. Then he would do the same to Sean. Afterward he would cut off their dicks and leave them for the dead to feast on. “You see, Sean wanted you awake before he took his turn. He wants to hear you scream.” Theo’s lips touched Nick’s ear as he whispered to him. It filled Nick with disgust. He refused to show weakness. He wouldn’t give these sick bastards the satisfaction of hearing him cry. Nick tried uselessly to tug once more on the restraints on his wrist trying to break free. “I got him, Sean! Now stick the little bitch! Poke him good!” Theo demanded, grabbing Nick’s chained wrists and holding them still. “I want to see the look on his face while you fuck him.” Theo said. Nick tried to keep his eyes closed, as he felt Sean crawl on top of him, but he heard the cock of his own pistol being pointed at the back of his head. “Open your eyes, bitch, and keep ‘em open.” Sean threatened. Nick swallowed hard at the bile that was rising in his throat. He swallowed the acid back and opened his eyes where he was met with Theo’s devilish grin. The man was missing several teeth. Nick wondered who punched them out.

As soon as he figured out how to break free from his predicament, he would knock the rest down the man’s throat for him to choke on! Nick tried to remain strong and not show his fear, but his stance wavered, when he felt Sean’s rough callused hands spreading his sticky ass cheeks apart. “Gimme that grease over there, Theo! I’m gonna need some more lube, to get up inside of him.” Sean instructed. Theo let go of Nick’s wrist and as soon as he walked away, Nick made his move. He threw his head back, head-butting Sean’s chin. Sean growled, pulling back off of Nick to grab his lower jaw. Nick used Sean’s loss of balance to roll underneath of him, then he brought his knees up and kicked Sean off of him, so the man fell onto the floor. 

Neither Sean nor Theo had time to go for their guns as Nick threw himself out of the open shed window. He scratched his nude body on the broken shards of glass but he didn’t care. Chained, Naked and bleeding, Nick managed to hobble several yards away from the shed, but finally succumbed to the chains keeping his ankles together and he fell, face first, down into a mud puddle. Never the less, Nick was ready to scramble back up to his feet and continue his tortures escape, but a firm knee in his back and a knife to his throat, stopped his escape. Sean had him by the hair and was growling in his ear. “You really think you can get away from me, boy?” Sean demanded. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!” Nick screamed, struggling in the mud puddle. Sean tightened the knife to Nick’s throat as Theo finally joined them, holding his signature rifle at Nick’s head. “He ain’t getting away this time! Go on! Stick him! Stick him in the mud like a little pig!” Theo snorted, standing on the chain around Nick’s wrists so he couldn’t move. “I’mma make you SQUEAL, boy!” Sean stated. Nick opened his mouth to beg for mercy, but the breath was knocked out of his lungs, with the sudden thrust of Sean’s mud lubricated phallus up his weakened sphincter. Nick’s eyes stung as they watered when Sean forced himself inside his rectum. “AUUUUGH!” Nick cried, before his face was shoved down into the mud. Mud rushed up Nick's nose and into his open mouth as he screamed into the Earth. Nick’s ears were free and he could hear the sadistic laughter of Theo. “OOOOOH, YEAH! That’s it Sean! Stick that piggy good! Make him regret the moment he showed up, in our neck of the woods!” 

Nick couldn’t breathe as the mud blocked his orifices. He struggled to get up, but Sean’s pelvis was thrusting violently against Nick’s ass. The man’s cock plunging deeper and deeper into the core of Nick’s colon. The taste of mud in Nick’s mouth began to mix with the taste of blood from his newly busted lip. Nick couldn’t take it. The stretching of his asshole. The brutal beating his rectal walls were taking, and the nauseating slaps of the man’s pelvis bouncing off Nick’s stinging ass cheeks. No! No! No! Nick was desperate for it to stop. He hadn’t prayed in weeks for anything, but started praying to god face down in the mud. 

Help me! GOD! Help me! Make it stop! I can’t take it! Nick was running out of air. Sean’s fingernails were digging into the sides of Nick’s hips, gaining leverage for his savage thrusts. “That piggy’s nice and ripe, ain’t he?! He’s got a deep, warm ass! We might need to keep him around for a few more days, huh Sean?” Theo asked. “Damn right! I'll fuck this piggy everyday!” Sean grunted. Nick knew he was about to succumb to the burning in his ass and the suffocation when the men’s voices became blurred. Abruptly Unintelligible. Nick was dying. The fight was leaving his body. He was getting weaker and weaker. It was as if, each thrust of Sean’s cock, was pushing the life further and further out of Nick. The thrusting pace suddenly increased. Harder and sharper than before. Bludgeoning Nick’s rectal walls apart, causing an internal pressure like nothing he had ever felt. 

Nick had never been violated like this before, but it was a strangely relieving feeling when he registered that Sean’s hard cock was finally twitching inside of his ass hole. He could feel the involuntary jerking as Sean’s cock withered inside his rectum. His rapist was having an orgasm. Ejecting his vile sperm into Nick’s ass like it was a common woman’s uterus. Then suddenly, Nick could breathe again. Nick was choking, spitting and snorting out the mud from his nose and mouth, as Sean held his head back by his hair once more. “You enjoyed that, you little bitch?” Sean spit, “How do you like the feeling of my cum up your pale scrawny ass?!” He taunted. “P-P-pl-please! P-Please! Y-you g-got wh-wha-what y-you w-wa-wanted! Nnn-now j-ju-just le-let m-me g-go!” Nick cried, tears running down his mud streaked face. “Oh, not just yet. We ain’t done with you! Let me go again, Sean!” Theo was jittery with excitement. Nick’s heart dropped. “PL-PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN! P-PLEASE! No! NO MORE!” Nick sobbed for mercy. Theo handed his rifle to Sean who took over his original post, standing on Nick’s wrist restraint chains with the rifle pointed down at his head. “Go on, fuck him again!” Sean instructed, Theo. 

Nick was still too weak to put up much of a resistance as Theo crawled on top of his backside in the mud. All Nick could do was cry and continue to beg for mercy as Theo adjusted his own hardened cock between Nick’s butt cheeks again. This time, when Theo thrusted inside of his bowels, Nick screamed so loud, that Sean threw a cautious glance into the depths of the woods. “Shut him up before he attracts the dead! Put his face in the mud!” Sean demanded. Nick didn’t want to suffocate again, but his resistance was futile, and back into the mud his face went. This time the sodomy was worse than before. Maybe because Nick knew it was coming and it scared him worse. 

Theo’s dick was bigger than Sean’s and, during his third sexual assault, the stretching of Nick’s sore anal canal around the thrusting phallus, radiated up Nick’s spine. Nick tried to turn his head out of the mud to breath, but Theo kept a firm hand on the back of his head. Then he did something else that filled Nick with a sick sense of grotesque shame. He felt Theo’s palm reach down and squeeze his balls in the mud. Then Theo ran his hand up between Nick’s legs and grasped Nick’s cock. He began to squeeze Nick’s penis roughly into the mud as he fucked him mercilessly. The sharp burning pain of the rough friction from Theo's hand began to sting and bruise Nick's penis. The familiar feeling of his rapist's cock twitching in his bowels, didn’t fill Nick with relief this time. Instead, it filled Nick with a strange sense of horror. What if they weren’t done? What if they were just going to continue to take turns with him? What if they didn’t let him go, ever? What if they were just going to take turns with him all day until he finally just suffocated and died right here. Theo grabbed Nick's hips and pulled him up to his knees, so his face was still down in the mud, but his ass was higher in the air for his taking. 

It was a terrible position. It made Nick's face sink deeper in the mud with each violent thrust he received from behind. Nick knew he wouldn't make it out of here. He was going to die just like this. Face down in a mud puddle with a dick up his ass. He had often thought of how he would die since the apocalypse started. He always assumed it would be a bite from the dead. He never could have imagined in reality that he would be gang raped to death in a mud puddle. He could hear Theo moaning about his impending orgasm and the last thing Nick heard before the gun shot was Sean's depraved laughter at Nick's unfortunate situation. Then suddenly the sound of a gun going off, cut off the sharp sounds of the pelvis slapping into Nick's ass. Theo suddenly released Nick's hips, and the weight on his wrist chains disappeared. Nick tried to scramble up, but his body was too weak. All he managed to do was turn his head to the side to breathe. Theo was dead. Someone had put a bullet in his forehead. He heard his savior's voice when the man bent down to help him out of the mud. "Come on, get up! We have to go - now!" It was Victor Strand. The man was holding his own revolver and sweating, as he helped Nick up and to his feet. The pain in Nick's anal cavity, kept bringing him back down to his knees though. Nick wasn't even aware he was sobbing until Strand hushed him. 

"Shhh! I'm sorry for what they did to you. I truly am! If only I could have gotten here sooner! I heard your screams in the woods, that's how I found you. The dead are crawling all over these woods and they're right behind me! You have to stand up, Nick! Forget about the pain!" Strand said. "I-I c-ca-can't! I ca-can't st-sta-stand u-up! I-It hurrrrts!" Nick cried to his friend. "We're heading back to my car! Here, lean on me!" Strand said. Nick allowed his weight to be slumped against Strand, as Strand helped him step around Theo and Sean's dead body. Nick wanted to reach out and stomp on their dicks, but he could barely keep his balance, so instead he just spit on them. He was angry at the men for what they did, but he was more angry at himself for getting in that position. The two men made their way back to the shed, where Nick collapsed on the floor. If there was ever a time for pain pills, now would have been the time. There was a bucket of dirty water in the corner of the shed, that Strand dragged over to him. He took Nick's discarded shirt and dipped it into the water like a towel before giving it back to Nick. "Clean yourself off and get dressed. We don't have much time." Tears continued to fall from Nick's eyes, but he silently washed the mud off his nude body. Each layer of mud he scrubbed away revealed a new bruise or bleeding wound. Strand watched for a moment, but finally turned away, still sick with shame for not having rescued Nick sooner. 

Strand was out in the woods looking for berries to eat. He had been separated from the group long ago, but he instantly recognized Nick's voice. Even full of fear while he was begging for mercy. He followed the pleas, and showed up while the skinny guy was mounting Nick. The scream Nick had let out, made the hairs on the back of Strand's neck stand up. He could have ran right out and stopped it, but the fat man had a rifle pointed at Nick's head, while his partner was riding him. Strand knew he had to take out the man with the gun first. The shot startled the skinny one, and he pulled out of Nick, giving Strand the open shot he needed to put a bullet right between the freak's eyes. Strand knew Nick wasn't the easiest person in the world to get along with, but whatever the addict did to those men, Strand knew the payback they were giving him in that pile of mud wasn't necessary. No one deserved that... 

Aside from the wincing, Nick's face was haunting as he painfully pulled all of his clothes back on. As if he had just seen something so horrendous he would never be able to get it out of his head again. On the inside Nick was screaming. He wanted to crawl into a hot boiling tub of bleach and just scrap the feeling of filth off of him. He still couldn't believe he had just been raped. Girls get raped. Not boys. Not him. Maybe it was his hair? Maybe his hair was too long. Maybe that's why they did that to him. Maybe he should cut his hair again. That way, nothing like that will ever happen to him again. While Nick stared blankly at the floor absorbed in his own painful thoughts, Strand filled their backpacks with all the food, medicine and gas he could. After both backpacks were stuffed full, Strand asked Nick where the rest of his group was. Nick was so preoccupied with his own haunting thoughts, that Strand had to bend down in front of him to look in his face. "Nick! look at me!" Nick looked up slowly, his eyes still wide and blurry with tears. "How far away is your group?" He asked Nick again. Nick couldn't think so he just shrugged his shoulder. It was easier than thinking. "Fine..I'll take you to my car. We'll find the others together. I'm parked right on the other side of the woods." 

The two walked quietly through the woods toward Strand's car. The pain radiating throughout Nick's body made it hard to walk and he ended up having to lean on Strand again as they made their way through the back woods. They encountered a few staggering dead, but Strand just walked around them rather than engaging in full on combat. By the time they got to the car, night had fallen. Nick couldn't sit up in the passenger seat. His ass was too sore. Strand could see the pain on Nick's face as he sat in the seat, so he suggested that Nick go lay down in the back seat. Nick just gave him a dirty look. "I'm FINE!" He growled, turning his head and staring out the car window. He couldn't lay down in the back. That would be showing weakness. No. He had to act like everything was normal. He had to get used to sitting like this again. No one could ever know what happened to him. Strand followed Nick's directions toward where the trailer was parked. Nick didn't speak again until they found the trailer. It was parked in a parking garage. Strand pulled up next to it, and as they saw the door swing open, Nick was filled with anxiety, when he saw his Mom and sister come out. He turned to Strand. "Don't tell them how you found me, ok?" Nick said to Strand. Strand sighed heavily before looking away from him. "Promise me." Nick begged with his voice cracking as he struggled to hold back another round of tears. "Promise me you won't tell them what happened." Nick added. Strand silently agreed. It was just another dark secret in a filthy world he had to file away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a little one shot story. I couldn't find any stories about Nick being in a vulnerable position so I just made this one. I might make other FTWD one shots later with different themes.


End file.
